


Edge of the World

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for OZ Magi prompt.<br/>Request 1:<br/>Pairing/Character(s): Miguel/Ryan<br/>Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Phrase: Miguel and Ryan escape from Oz and have lots of adventures, mind blowing sex and even romance. Phrase: "Who knew the edge of the world could be so fuckin' beautiful?"<br/>You can make the sex as explicit as you like :<br/>Canon/AU/Either: AU<br/>Special Requests: No death, destruction or murder, please!<br/>Story/Art/Either: Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of the World

Edge of the World

 

Ryan slid next his pod mate Miguel Alvarez at lunch and whispered, “What the fuck are you planning? You’ve been awful busy hanging around Busmalis and Rebadow these last couple of months.”

“Nothing now fuck off.” Miguel drawled out.

“You’re so going to tell me tonight and you won’t be able to get out of it.” Then Ryan dumped his tray and went back to Em City. Miguel sighed and ran his hand over his face. He really didn’t need Ryan trying to figure out what the hell he was doing--the fewer to know would mean greater success for he and Ryan.

That night after the guards called for lockdown Ryan went to his bed and started to flip through his travel magazines and ignored Miguel. Miguel started his evening by changing into his sweat pants for bed and then he took a cool wash cloth and gave himself a sponge bath. He hated going to bed feeling grimy so he always cleaned himself with a cloth before he settled in the for the night.

He found a book he was reading and sat at the desk to read for a while. The entire time he kept the nagging thought in the back of his head about what Ryan might do to him later to find out his plans. As Miguel read he took in the sound of Ryan flipping through his magazines, the sound of the bed creaking and finally the sound of his own breathing. An hour later he slammed his forgotten book shut and stood up and paced.

Ryan asked, “Are you going to be okay Miguel? Having a panic attack or something?”

Miguel stopped in front of Ryan’s face and said, “I’m fine.” Then he started pacing again.

On the fifth pass Ryan stopped Miguel by dropping his arm off the bed and Miguel stopped. “Miguel?”

“I’m good.”

“Then go to bed for fuck’s sake. You’re making me dizzy.” Ryan growled.

Miguel glared and said, “You can’t tell me what to do.” He continued with his pacing.

Ryan jumped off his bed and shoved Miguel into the corner between the bunks and wall. He clenched Miguel’s arms and said, “What the fuck is going on?”

“Let go.” Miguel said in warning.

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you tonight.”

Miguel grabbed Ryan’s shirt and flipped them around. He slammed Ryan against the wall and said, “You want to know my fucking plans. I’m trying to keep us alive for a while longer so you can see the edge of the world. Now shut the fuck up.”

“I think you should be shutting up right about now.”

“Why?” Miguel asked.

Ryan grabbed Miguel’s face in his hands and said, “This.” He covered Miguel’s mouth with his own and slid his tongue in as soon as Miguel gasped into the kiss. Ryan pulled away and said, “I’ve been keeping us alive too, you know.”

“I know querido. Now can we try that kiss again?”

“Si.” Ryan wrapped his arms around Miguel’s back and neck and kissed him deeply.

Six weeks later Miguel found Ryan in the hall leading to Em City. He pulled Ryan quickly into a storage closet and Ryan growled, “What the fuck was that for?”

Miguel wrapped an arm around his back and stroked his jaw with the other and said, “Good news papi.”

“It couldn’t wait for lockdown tonight?”

“No. Everything’s in place, just get to the infirmary before dinner.”

“Why? What do you have planned?”

“You’ll know when you get there. All you have to do is cut yourself or something like that so that all I have to do is bandage it and then that’s it.”

“Miguel?”

Miguel held Ryan’s head close to his and said quietly, “I got us a way out and everything. That’s what I’ve been doing these last few months. Everything is waiting for us outside these walls.”

“That’s what you’ve been doing with Busmalis and Rebadow. Why didn’t I see it? You are a sneaky conniving bastard.”

“I learned from the best. I knew you’d keep us alive in here so I started working with a few contacts on the outside working that angle.” Miguel pulled him into a kiss and said, “It’ll be nice when I can see you naked longer than a five minute shower.”

“Don’t start anything cause we don’t have time.”

“It’ll also be nice when we can finally fuck each other if you still want this after we’re out of here.”

“You’re the only person I want Miguel. Where do you have us heading to?”

“Canada. I know we want some warm weather but it’ll be easier to start there and work our way to a tropical destination.”

“Anywhere but here is good baby.” Ryan kissed Miguel again and asked, “So what time should I get to the infirmary?”

“About 3:30.”

“Wouldn’t miss this date for nothing.” Ryan chuckled as he sucked Miguel’s earlobe.

Miguel moaned, “You need to stop that Ryan. If you can wait until tomorrow when we cross the border I’ll make it worth the trouble.”

“What about tonight?”

“Can’t. We’ll be busy tonight at a friend’s house.”

“Damn baby.” Ryan unwrapped himself from Miguel and stepped away. “I’ll see you at 3:30. I’m going to go take care of myself so I don’t have blue balls.”

“Okay querido.” Miguel kissed Ryan again.

That afternoon Miguel took Ryan through the tunnel about two miles from the prison and they ended up in an alley. Once they were outside Ryan took a deep breath and asked, “Did you guys dig it all the way here?”

“No. We just connected to that tunnel about a mile from the jail. I discovered where this led without the other two. I couldn’t risk them figuring it out cause they think they still need to dig some more.”

“That’s funny Miguel. So are we walking or what?”

“Nope. Give it about ten minutes and someone should be at the end of the alley. Let’s just sit and rest in the mean time.” Miguel sat on a crate and Ryan sat next to him.

Ryan wrapped his arm around Miguel and asked, “So what do we do now?”

Miguel leaned against his lover and said, “We plan for the future, our future. My friend Louis should be here in a few minutes and he’ll be taking us to his house about an hour outside the city and then we’ll be on our way to Canada by tomorrow.”

“You really had all this planned out didn’t you?”

“Since they got my ass again. I hadn’t stopped thinking about being outside again and once we got together I couldn’t help but at least try for us. This is our adventure.”

“We’ll make the most of our time this time.” Then Ryan pulled Miguel into a deep kiss.

A couple of minutes later someone yelled down the alley, “Yo papi. Let’s go.”

Miguel pulled away from Ryan and stroked his cheek. “Let’s go baby.” The two went to the SUV and sat in the very back seat where the windows were most tinted and Louis got in and drove them to his house.

In the prison a red alert went out at lockdown when Miguel and Ryan weren’t in their pod. Tim called Sean to his office and asked, “Where the hell are those two?”

“I don’t know. We’ve even been keeping a closer eye on them since they started sharing a pod because I had a feeling they were going to start fucking but they never did.”

“Well they’re not here. Where did O’ Reily get off to?”

“He went to the infirmary I think. I wasn’t in here but I seen it in the log.”

“Well Alvarez was working today in the infirmary. Send some officers and have them check every nook, cranny, and crevice. Be there to observe and don’t let anyone leave until the infirmary is turned upside down.”

“Okay.” Sean got on his radio and left Tim’s office to go to the infirmary.

An hour after the search started Sean found a closet off to the side and opened the door and looked around the small room. Nothing looked out of place unless you knew what to look for and Sean found some tiles in the back that didn’t look right. He worked the edges loose and lifted them up. He found a new kind of tunnel and slid into the hole in the floor. He couldn’t believe the tunnel was almost as tall as he was so he started to walk down the tunnel not knowing where it led. He pulled out his flashlight and started to move faster. A few minutes in though he turned around and went back up into the infirmary.

Once back inside Tim was standing there and asked, “What’d you see?”

“I didn’t see anything Tim but we need to close this tunnel off. Whoever dug it knew someone would be taking a trip.”

“Well let’s figure out where this tunnel leads so we can shut it off at both ends.”

“It leads to a sewer so we can close it off here and we should be good.”

At Louis’, Louis went to the back room and got a small duffel bag and brought it out to Miguel. “Here you go hermano. Everything you asked for plus a couple of things I found you may want.”

Miguel took the bag and said, “Thanks Louis.”

Ryan sat next to Miguel and asked, “What’s in the bag?”

“Our things we’ll need. We’ll have a car later on so we can get started towards Canada.”

“And where are we going to live in Canada?”

“Wherever we want Ryan. Money isn’t an issue.”

“What kind of a car did you find us?”

“An SUV that can do whatever the hell we want it to. Now shut up man.”

Ryan grabbed Miguel’s arm and asked, “Why are you being such a dick?”

“I’m not a dick. Now shut up.” Miguel yanked his arm out of Ryan’s grasp.

“Do either of you want a beer?”

“Nah. We have some driving to do.”

“Okay man.”

“Do you have a bed we can crash in so we can get some rest before we start driving?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah. Down the hall on the right. Second door.”

“Thanks.” Ryan grabbed the bag and Miguel’s arm and took him down the hall to the bedroom.

Inside Miguel asked, “What the hell Ryan?”

Ryan pushed Miguel against the bed and covered his body. “We’ve got a lot to do in the next couple of days.” He planted a soft kiss by Miguel’s ear.

Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and said, “We do and when we get to Canada I’ll tell you everything I’ve been trying to set up for us.” He kissed Ryan gently and whispered, “You think I told my hermanos more than we know? I didn’t. I just needed their help with a few things. Once we’re gone its just us baby.”

“Okay.” Ryan trailed his kisses down Miguel’s throat and Miguel arched his body closer to Ryan’s.

Miguel said quietly, “I told you we’d fuck once we got to Canada.”

“Why? Don’t want your friends knowing we’re lovers?” Ryan breathed against Miguel’s neck as he nibbled along his carotid artery.

“It’s not that.” Miguel hissed.

“Then what is it?” Ryan asked before he bit Miguel’s nipple through his shirt.

“Dammit Ryan. You’re not playing fair.” Miguel gasped. He pulled Ryan’s chin up so Ryan was looking at him and he said, “Wait until we’re in Canada. I want us to fuck as much as you want but we’ve got shit to do and people to watch.”

“Not even a five minute masturbating session?”

“Ryan?” Miguel warned.

“Okay. Okay.” Ryan kissed Miguel quickly before laying next to him. “You suck you know that right?”

“I’m sure I do.” Miguel replied as he laid his head on Ryan’s chest and wrapped his arm around his waist.

At 12:30 a.m. another of Miguel’s friends came in to wake them up. He saw Miguel sleeping on his stomach and Ryan nestled close to him with his leg and arm draped over Miguel. Garcia said from the doorway, “Yo Miguelito. Time to wake up.”

Miguel shifted closer to Ryan and said, “Five more minutes.”

Garcia left the door cracked and went down the hall. “Miguelito coming?”

“He said he wanted five more minutes. What’s going on with that other hombre?”

“He won’t say it out loud but he and that Mick are together. I picked them up and caught Miguel with his tongue down his throat.”

“Miguel’s gay?”

“Started as a prison arrangement but they fell in love. Miguel wouldn’t leave without him.”

“We aren’t going to kick him out of the gang?”

“You want to kick out a cat who won’t die go ahead. I’m leaving him alone and following his orders.”

“Yo Garcia, you got a problem?” Miguel asked from the edge of the hall.

Garcia turned around and saw Miguel’s serious look. “No sir.”

“Good. Where did you park the car?”

“In the garage like you said to do.”

“All right. I’m going to go get Ryan up and we’re going to change and get ready to go.”

“You want anything to eat before you head out?”

“Throw together a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a few snack foods. We should be good until we cross the border.”

“It’ll be ready when you’re ready.”

“Gracias.” Miguel left the room and went to get Ryan up.

Inside the room Miguel went over to Ryan and shook his shoulder. “Hey papi. Time to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” Ryan whined.

Miguel leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I’ll be in the shower if you want to join me.” Then Miguel disappeared from the room knowing Ryan would follow behind him a couple of minutes later.

The door to the bathroom opened as he was adjusting the water temperature and he felt Ryan run his hands over his back to his hips. “So good baby.” Ryan breathed as he pressed himself against Miguel’s body.

Miguel pressed back but said, “Remember Canada papi. We’ll spend a few days in bed before we explore the country.”

“You’re being a tease man. I almost think you don’t want us to make love at all.”

Miguel spun around and glared, “If you only knew what was going on in my head you wouldn’t be saying that papi. I want us to be together and I want us to be able to fuck like rabbits when we can but right now we aren’t safe and I want us safe.” He wrapped his arms around Ryan and stroked the back of his head. “I love you very much Ryan O’ Reily and I want us to spend the rest of our lives getting to know each and every bit of our bodies, our hearts, and our minds.”

“I love you too Miguel Alvarez. Let’s shower and get outta here.” Ryan said.

Once the two were under the spray of the shower Miguel said, “Just relax and let me clean you up baby.”

Ryan took a deep breath and let his shoulders fall. Miguel got a wash cloth and soaped it up before he started with Ryan’s hair and worked the cloth down Ryan’s body. Ryan leaned against the shower wall and Miguel finished using the cloth and then moved Ryan under the spray as he rinsed the soap off Ryan’s body. When Miguel was through Ryan lathered Miguel’s body and as he rinsed him clean mumbled apologies and planted kisses along the way.

Ryan stood up and Miguel pulled him into a hug and said, “We’re good baby. Let’s get dressed now so we can get out of here.” He shut the water off and the two got out of the shower. Miguel handed Ryan a towel and he took one. After they dried off and wrapped their towels around their waists Miguel took them back to the room they slept in and gave Ryan a change of clothes and new shoes. He took some for himself and got his shoes.

When they were dressed Ryan whistled and said, “Damn papi you look good.”

“You mean I look better with clothes on then I do with them off?” Miguel laughed.

“Definitely off but for the time being you’re definitely a sexy motherfucker like that.” Ryan replied looking over Miguel’s long sleeve shirt, jeans and new sneakers.

“Thanks. You look good as well.”

Ryan grinned and pulled Miguel into another kiss. He lapped at his bottom lip and moved his mouth along Miguel’s jaw and throat before he pulled away and said, “Let’s get to Canada before our dicks burst.”

“Help me get this room straightened up and all we need is my duffel bag and the one in the car and we’ll be good to go.”

The two got to work and a few minutes later were finished and walked down the hall to the living room. Garcia had a small cooler waiting for Miguel when Miguel appeared in the kitchen. “Here you go Miguel. Everything you wanted me to pack.”

“Gracias Garcia. Are the keys in the car?”

“In the cup holder and a map of your route is also in the car like you wanted.”

“You’re a good man Garcia. Keep up the good work.”

“Thanks Miguel sir. I’ll try.”

They went to the SUV and Ryan pulled Miguel into a kiss and then said, “To new beginnings.”

“Definitely baby.” They set out for Canada after that.

They made it through the border crossing and Miguel continued to drive for about an hour and a half finding a hotel to check into off the highway. They got out and Ryan asked, “How long are we here for?”

“A couple of days at least, you know, get a feel for the area and people.”

“Sounds good.”

“Let’s go check in and we’ll find something to eat.”

“All right baby.”

The two walked into the lobby and Miguel did all the talking. The front desk clerk checked them in for three days and gave them their room key. The two went out to get the duffel bags and went up to their room. Ryan set his bag on the bed and Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. His fingers found their way under Ryan’s shirt and stroked his stomach. “No more teasing papi. I want us to fuck before we go find breakfast.”

“Are you serious? Not playing with me are you?” Ryan asked.

“Does this feel like teasing to you?” Miguel said as he unzipped Ryan’s pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. Miguel kept one hand on pressed flat against Ryan’s stomach and the other wrapped around Ryan’s half hard dick.

Ryan swallowed and let his head hit Miguel’s shoulder. “No definitely not.”

Miguel ran the tip of his tongue over the side of Ryan’s throat and nipped Ryan’s earlobe. Ryan bucked his hips and groaned. Miguel massaged his dick and planted wet kisses along Ryan’s neck and jaw. Miguel breathed, “I want you to fuck me Ryan O’ Reily. Then I’m going to fuck you.”

“You’re a little dressed for that aren’t you?”

“You are too.” Miguel nipped at Ryan’s ear again and stepped away completely.

“Asshole.” Ryan said as he pulled his shirt off and kicked his shoes and pants off.

He turned around and saw Miguel with a small smile and he was undressing quickly. When the two were undressed Ryan pushed Miguel onto the bed and covered his body with his own. Miguel moaned as they kissed each other deeply wrapped together. They rutted together for a few minutes just feeling their bodies move together. Between kisses Miguel said, “Lube is in the small bag papi.”

“You mean I have to move to get it?”

“Yes but I’m not moving so I’ll be here when you get back.”

“All right. Let me get it and put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door.”

“Okay.” Miguel nipped Ryan’s bottom lip and said, “Hurry.”

Ryan moved quickly to the bag and dug to the bottom of the bag where he felt a familiar shape and pulled it out. He looked over Miguel and said, “This is the good stuff.”

“Yeah I try.” Miguel said.

Ryan hung the sign on the door and went back over to the bed. “Do you want to be under the covers or leave everything alone?”

“Let’s toss the cover off and just stay under the sheet.”

“Okay.” The two stripped the bed covers off and Ryan pushed Miguel onto the bed on his stomach. He covered Miguel’s body with his own and laced his fingers with Miguel’s. He kissed Miguel’s neck and moved his mouth down to his shoulders and upper back enjoying the gasps and gentle shaking from Miguel. Miguel turned his head to the side and pushed his body against Ryan’s.

“Fuck me Ryan.” Miguel moaned.

Ryan chuckled and said, “I’m getting there believe me.” Ryan let go of Miguel’s hands and got the lube. He poured some on his fingers and warmed it a little before he pushed a finger inside Miguel. Miguel grunted and clenched his ass around Ryan’s finger. Ryan rubbed Miguel’s back and said, “Relax baby. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Miguel said, “I know just the sensation is weird and driving me nuts at the same time.”

“Just take a deep breath and relax. I’m going to push another finger inside.”

“Okay.”

Miguel took a deep breath and Ryan pushed another finger inside. He started thrusting his fingers and curled them just a bit and hit Miguel’s prostate. Miguel groaned and pushed back against Ryan’s hand.

“Ryan please?” Miguel moaned.

“I know baby.” After a few minutes Ryan knew Miguel was as prepped as he was going to get and lubed his dick so it would be easier. He pushed slowly at first then his hips snapped and he buried himself to the hilt in Miguel’s ass. “Fuck Miguel. Your ass is so tight.” Ryan panted.

“Move dammit.” Miguel groaned.

“Hands and knees. Move your body with mine.”

“You’re kidding right? Just fuck me into the bed.”

“Okay.” Ryan braced himself without losing too much of Miguel’s heat and tried a couple of angles. Miguel’s yelp on the second angle caused Ryan to pause and he asked, “Good or bad?”

“Unless I explicitly tell you to stop, every sound I make is good. Now do that again.”

“Sorry. Fucking you into the mattress now.” Ryan said.

“Good.” Miguel raised his head and worked himself onto his knees while Ryan blew his mind. The small angle change had Ryan turned into a blithering idiot and Miguel wasn’t much better. Twenty minutes later the two gasped out their releases and collapsed next to each other on the bed. “Was it worth the wait to get into Canada?” Miguel asked looking at the ceiling.

Ryan leaned over and held Miguel’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “Miguel Ruiz Alvarez do not think that that was just about sex. I could’ve waited.”

“Then why the complaints about me being a tease?”

“You’re a guy. When I’m around you most of the blood in my body has one goal and that’s to keep my dick hard. Being in jail for almost ten years and meeting you and having to deal with all the inside politics makes a person a little impatient but you can’t put all the blame on me cause you’re a horny bastard too.”

“I am and didn’t want to refuse you while we were in the states but I had to keep my head together long enough to make sure we were safe to be able to have private time without interruptions and everything.”

“I understand baby. I don’t even want to imagine how the hell you kept it together in prison planning our escape and dealing with Busmalis and Rebadow for so long.”

“I was able to do that knowing you were taking care of us on the inside. I want us to start fresh and find our happiness. Be who we were meant to be you know?”

“I know and I find that as long as you’re with me I’ve found my happiness. I’ll deal with work and everything but as long as I know I’m coming home to you I’m good.”

“Me too baby.” Miguel said and pulled Ryan down for a kiss.

Ryan returned the kiss and then said, “Let’s go eat something and then we’ll get back to spending three days in bed.”

“That sounds good. Let’s see how something outside of prison tastes.”

Ryan sat up and helped Miguel up. “When we were driving in I saw a small diner a few blocks from here. Let’s try that out and see how their food tastes.”

“Sounds good.”

“Let’s get a quick shower and we’ll get some food.” The two headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed again and heading out to the diner they saw.

Several months later Miguel and Ryan walked through a park in Vancouver when Ryan spotted someone familiar. He pulled Miguel around and said, “Don’t look now but I thought I just saw Gloria.”

“Why would she be in Canada?”

“Don’t know. She never seemed to take a vacation or anything the entire time we were in OZ.”

“Well let’s go around the block because I want to go to that ice cream shop.”

“Okay.” Ryan wrapped his arm around Miguel’s waist and Miguel did the same and they walked down the block.

Gloria shook her head and adjusted her eyes on the two men that Glynn and McManus had stopped looking for almost immediately. She saw the way Ryan tugged Miguel around and how he kept a hand on his hip and knew that even though they were out they were still together. She was surprised, with all of Ryan’s protests that he didn’t and wouldn’t take it up the ass, that the two men had found something in the other. She went to the ice cream shop she saw down the street and ordered a caramel sundae and sat at a small table in the back of the shop.

Miguel and Ryan made it to the shop a few minutes later and Miguel held the door open for Ryan. The two went up to the counter and ordered a banana split to share. After the clerk handed them their ice cream Miguel glanced around for a seat and spotted Gloria again. He nudged Ryan and said, “Let’s just go talk to her and see what she knows.”

“Damn.”

“I know amante.” Miguel said as he rested his hand on Ryan’s arm. “We know how to disappear if we need to so let’s go see an old acquaintance.”

Ryan glared at Miguel and said, “Fine.” Miguel caught his mouth in a kiss and took the banana split from Ryan’s hands and walked over to where Gloria sat. “Anymore space Dr. Nathan?” Miguel asked.

Gloria glanced up and said, “Yes plenty.”

The two sat down close to each other and Gloria saw how Ryan kept himself close to Miguel and his arms crossed. Then she looked at Miguel who was trying to coax Ryan out of his sudden mood. Miguel wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders and whispered in his ear. Ryan looked at him and asked, “You promise baby?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.” Then Ryan took a deep breath and looked back at Gloria. “So what brings you to Vancouver?”

“A job. I work at the hospital a few blocks from here.”

“When did you move here?”

“About four months ago.”

“Why’d you come to Vancouver?” Ryan asked.

“I needed to be away from OZ. When you guys left things just went to hell. Everybody stopped looking for you two after about a month but I wouldn’t go stateside if I were you just in case.”

“Are you going to report us?”

“What would I have to gain from it? I’m pretty sure you two have been law abiding citizens up here and kept to yourselves.”

“We have.” Ryan said.

“Ryan.” Miguel said.

“I’m being nice.”

Miguel glanced at Gloria and said, “Will you excuse us for a second? I need to knock some sense into him.”

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll be here.”

Miguel pulled Ryan out of his chair and took him into the restroom. He checked the stalls and found they were the only two in there so he flipped the lock on the door. He looked at Ryan and said, “What’s the matter Ryan?”

“Nothing’s the matter Miguel.” Ryan said as he folded his arms again.

Miguel growled and pushed him against the wall. He cupped Ryan’s dick and asked, “Does seeing Gloria still make you hard?”

Ryan swallowed and said, “Only you baby.”

He could feel Ryan’s dick harden in his palm and Miguel worked Ryan’s pants down and pushed his own down. “Lean against the sinks on your stomach.” Ryan did as he was told and waited for Miguel’s dick up his ass. He felt Miguel rubbing himself between his ass cheeks and a minute later he felt fluid running down towards his balls. He went to stand up when he felt Miguel’s hand pin his head back towards the counter. “Did I say you could move?”

“No.”

“Then don’t. I’m not going to last long as it is.” Miguel proceeded to fuck Ryan into the counter hard, both coming a few minutes later mumbling each other’s names.

After the two cleaned up and put their clothes on right Ryan pulled Miguel into a deep kiss and said, “I love you.” Then he left the bathroom.

Miguel followed and smacked Ryan on the back the head playfully. “Pendejo. You were just going to leave me hanging?”

Ryan looked up and grinned. “I love you baby.”

Miguel leaned down and kissed Ryan and said, “I love you too but don’t do that again.”

Ryan pulled Miguel into his lap and said, “Let’s eat our ice cream before it melts completely.”

“Now can I ask you guys some questions?” Gloria asked.

“Sure.”

“How long have you been together as a couple?”

“Almost a year next month.” Miguel replied.

“So you guys got together while still in OZ?”

“In a sense yes. We did get together after we got to Canada though.” Ryan replied as he wrapped his arm around Miguel’s waist.

“Equal partnership?”

“For the most part.” Ryan whispered as he kissed Miguel’s neck.

“Ryan baby.” Miguel said as he shifted in Ryan’s lap.

“What kind of work do you two do?”

“We’re working on opening a small diner in our neighborhood.”

“That’s cool. What brought you two around to doing something like that?”

“With all my kitchen work and stuff it just seemed something ideal for us.”

“Where are you guys living now?”

“Other side of town. We’ll let you know eventually where it is.”

“That’s okay. I understand. What’s kept you in Vancouver?”

“The people are nice and the city’s pretty laid back.”

“So you’ve made some friends here?”

“A few.”

“Are you guys thinking of buying a house or anything?”

“The building the diner is in we own that and we’ve renovated the top floor as own space and have refinished the other apartments getting them ready to rent to tenants and we’re working on the diner.”

“That’s a lot of work for two people.”

“This is easy compared to the rest of the shit we deal with on a daily basis.”

“Like running?”

“No. We’re still careful but if they wanted us that bad they would’ve already caught us.”

“Hey babe. We need to head out. Remember we still have to meet with the floor and paint people today for the diner.”

“Almost forgot about that. Well we’ll see you later Gloria.”

“Okay. Have fun and send me an invite for the grand opening. I’d like to see this place you’re going to be running.”

“We’ll talk about it.” Miguel said as he stood up and waited on Ryan to move. Ryan stood and Miguel said, “We’ll see you later.”

“Bye you two.”

Once the pair walked a few blocks away from the diner Miguel stopped and took Ryan into one of the alleys. “Yo. What’s going on?” Ryan asked worriedly.

“You lied…”

“Lied about what baby?” Ryan asked.

“Not wanting Gloria. You want to fuck her.”

“Miguel I do not want Gloria! I want you and only you!”

“Tell me.”

“When I pulled you into my lap I wanted to kiss and taste you everywhere like you were my banana split. I was only keeping cordial conversation with Gloria since you told me to be nice.”

Miguel saw the sincerity and kissed Ryan gently. “I’m sorry I doubted you querido. I shouldn’t have to begin with but I did.”

“I know Miguel baby and you have a right to doubt knowing our histories but when I say that you’re the only person on the planet that I want that’s the absolute truth. I love you Miguel and this is one hell of an adventure so far. Let’s see where it takes us.”

“Okay. Let’s go home.”

Four months later Miguel and Ryan’s diner was having it’s grand opening. They called the diner--Traveler’s Diner. A few of their tenants in the building came down for breakfast and were greeted by Ryan and Miguel behind the counter and a waitress and a waiter getting ready for their day. “Morning. Have a seat and they’ll be with you in a moment.” Ryan said.

The patrons sat and looked over the new place and started to point out art and ornamentation they liked and were waited on shortly after by the staff. Tate and Amelia, the waiter and waitress went to their respective tables and greeted their customers and handed out menus and silverware. Miguel and Ryan went back to the kitchen and saw their small kitchen staff getting ready for the day.

“Hey bosses. Any customers yet?” The head cook asked.

“Four tables with at least one adult and two children so it’s a good start.” Ryan said.

“That is a good start.” Benny said from the sinks where he was waiting on dishes.

“It is.” A couple of minutes later the first two orders came in and the head cook got the line organized and started calling out orders. Miguel and Ryan went back out front where they saw Gloria sitting in a booth with what looked to be a friend of hers. They went over after Amelia was done taking their order and Miguel said, “Morning Dr. Nathan. Glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this. You guys have done a great job cleaning everything up and making it your own space and style.”

“Thanks Gloria. May we ask who your friend is that you brought with you?”

“This is Mary. She works with me at the hospital. We work the same shift today so I talked her into coming with me.”

“Cool.”

“All right. Enjoy your breakfast.” Miguel said as he pulled Ryan away from the table to go to the office. Inside the office Miguel shut the door and pulled Ryan into a deep kiss. Ryan moaned and kissed Miguel sliding his tongue in bracing him against the wall.

When he had Miguel kissed silly he pulled away and asked, “Now what is all of this for?”

“Because we have a business and it seems to be running nicely considering we have a few customers and everything.”

“That is a good reason. How long do you think we can hide out?”

“Only a short time. We did just open today.”

“I think I can handle that.” Ryan said as he caressed Miguel’s jaw and neck. He kissed Miguel again and said, “We need to get back to the front. They’ll be expecting to see the owners for the grand opening.”

“All of our hard work coming to fruition. It’s nice to see that.” The two went back out to the front and saw the diner with several more customers. Their waiters were a little busy so the two grabbed pens and order pads and helped them out.

On their way out, Gloria and Mary stopped by the front counter and Gloria said, “Miguel. Ryan. This place is going places for you. We had a great experience and your staff were really courteous.”

“Thanks Gloria. Glad you enjoyed your meal.” Ryan said.

Miguel glanced at Mary and said, “We’re glad you enjoyed your meal too Mary.”

“We’ll be here so anytime between seven and nine.” Ryan said.

“Okay. I’ll let my co-workers know about your place so they can try it out.” Mary said.

“We appreciate that.”

“See you two later.” Gloria said as she pulled Mary out of the diner.

Outside Mary asked, “How do you know those two?”

“We knew each other stateside but lost touch for a while.”

“Are either available?”

“No they’re together.” Gloria said.

“Damn.” Mary laughed.

“Don’t I know.” Gloria smiled.

Several months later Ryan and Miguel were in their diner for the lunch rush when the Vancouver police chief walked in. He walked up to the counter and asked Miguel, “Can I see you two in your office?”

“What’s the problem officer?”

“No problem. Just need to talk to you two for a minute.”

“Okay. Let me get Ryan from the kitchen.”

Miguel and Ryan appeared a few minutes later and Ryan said, “Right this way sir.”

They went back to the office and Ryan asked, “What’s going on officer?”

“I just wanted to tell you two that the New York governor pardoned you two this morning. We’ve been keeping an eye on you guys and you’ve done well for yourselves. Keep up the legal work and everything will be all right.”

“So Miguel and I can pretty much do whatever now on the legal side of course?” Ryan asked coolly.

“Yes.”

“Thank you officer.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How long have you known we were here and why didn’t you ship us back to OZ?” Miguel asked.

“Since you got here but you didn’t do anything illegal so why go through all the extradition process when New York didn’t execute a warrant or anything.”

“Point taken. Again thanks for letting us know.”

“You’re welcome and just so you know that chocolate pie you serve the station loves it.”

“We’re glad they enjoy it. It’s my mother’s recipe.” Ryan said.

“Well I’ll let you get back to work. Seems pretty busy out there.”

“It’s been getting busier.”

“Good day to you two.” The officer tipped his hat and let himself out of the office and diner.

Miguel turned to Ryan and asked, “Do you think Gloria had anything to do with them keeping an eye on us?”

“I don’t know but most likely not.”

“We’re free men now officially. No longer on the run. Where do you want to go for vacation?”

“An actual warm beach somewhere.”

“I’ll see what I can find us one for a week. Can’t leave our baby for too long.”

“I’m glad we opened this diner. It’s been a blessing in disguise.”

“It has been baby.”

Ryan went over to Miguel and pulled him into a hug and then kissed him deeply. “Let’s finish up our day and go home.”

“Sounds good.”

Finis


End file.
